The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, botanically known as Lagerstroemia L., commonly known as crapemyrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Purple Magic’. ‘Purple Magic’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘Purple Magic’ originated from open-pollinated seed of an unnamed and unpatented seedling known to the inventor as 16-02 growing in Watkinsville, Ga. The cultivar ‘Purple Magic’ originated and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this open-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of ‘Purple Magic’ by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2008 has shown that all the unique features of this new Lagerstroemia, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true-to-type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.